Belgique du mauvais côté...
Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż Odcinek 10 W poprzednim odcinku Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce wylądowaliśmy w Japonii. Zamiast zwiedzać, zobaczyliśmy japońskie nowinki techniki. Zawodnicy weszli do kopuły, która w środku potrafi odwzorować każde miejsce na Ziemi. Zrobiliśmy powtórkę pewnego odcinka Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew. Zawodnicy, by uniknąć śmierci musieli w ciągu godziny rozbroić bombę. Mindy chciała milion i postanowiła wyczekać do końca. Jednak solidnie otrzymała w twarz od Carly, a David rozbroił bombę i zyskał nietykalność. Podczas wyzwania Freddie i Louis coraz bardziej się kłócili, Carly dwa razy mdlała i została związana przez Mindy. To tylko połowa tego, co się wydarzyło, bo było tego dużo. Na eliminacji wyleciała Mindy. Nie wszystkim zawodnikom spodobał się jej wyczyn. A co będzie dzisiaj? Czytajcie dalej! '''Pierwsza klasa David: 'Mam dość bycia tu samym. Już wolałbym być w klasie ekonomicznej. '''Stażysta: '''To dlaczego nie idziesz? '''David: '''Louis i Freddie mają wszystkich gdzieś, Carly zachowuje się ostatnio bardzo dziwnie, a Cour'a za bardzo nie znam. Kto by mnie tam chciał? ''Freddie i Louis przybiegają do David'a '''Freddie: '''Przyjdziesz do nas? '''Louis: '''Może chcesz ze mną sojusz? '''Freddie: '''A ze mną? Dojdziemy razem do finału! '''Louis: '''Ale najpierw wyeliminujemy Freddie'go. '''David: '''Hmm... już wiem o co wam chodzi. Carly i Cour są za głupi na sojusz i chcecie mnie? '''Klasa ekonomiczna Carly: 'Wczoraj gdzieś uciekała Mindy, dzisiaj Freddie i Louis. O co chodzi? '''Cour: '''Może chcą sobie kupić złotą rybkę, jak ja? '''Carly: '''Masz złotą rybkę? '''Cour: '''Tak. Rekiiiiinkuuuuu!!! ''Wielki rekin odgryzł połowę ławki i poszedł (wypełzał się, jak kto woli) 'Louis: '''Znowu jesteśmy. '''Freddie: '''A kto był taki głodny? ''(wskazał na odgryzioną ławkę) 'Cour: '''Moja złota rybka. '''Carly: '''Też taką chcę! 'Śniadanie Chris: 'Jedzcie sobie breję, a ja już teraz wyjaśnię na czym polega zadanie. Najpierw trzeba przetłumaczyć nazwę odcinka. Otóż ''Belgique du mauvais côté ''oznacza po polsku ''Belgia od tej złej strony. 'David: '''A co jest tam złego? '''Chris: '''Belgia podzielona jest na francuskojęzyczne południe i niderlandzką północ. Francuska część jest normalna, ale flamandzka (inaczej niderlandzka) uważa się za lepszych od południa. Między nimi jest dużo sporów. Jest jedno miasto, w którym zmieszana jest ludność obu części, Bruksela. '''Freddie: '''Stolica Belgii. '''Chris: '''Tak, dziękujemy. Waszym zadaniem jest albo rozwiązać spór albo go pogłębić. Po prostu jakimś sposobem przeżyć w Brukseli. Pod nami jest Stare Miasto Brukseli. Spróbujcie się nie zabić. ''Drzwi awaryjne ze stołówki otworzyły się i Chris wszystkich wypchnął 'Chris: '''To już jest klasyk. '''Carly: '''A dlaczego nie możemy śpiewać? '''Louis: '''Bo tak. '''Cour: '''Dlaczego nie można złapać powietrza?! ''Macha rękami i nogami, by trzymać się powietrza 'Freddie: '''To zrzucanie nas jest przereklamowane. '''David: '''Który raz Chris nam to robi? ''Spadli niedaleko Placu Głównego, niszcząc posąg dziecka1 1- Jest legenda, że cała Bruksela zaczęła się palić, a dziecko (3-4 lata) nasikało i uratowało miasto przed spłonięciem. xD 'Mężczyzna: '''Policja! Wandale! Rzeźby niszczą! ''(wszystkie ich wypowiedzi będę tłumaczył) Zawodnicy zaczęli uciekać przed policją 'David: 'Ładnie nas w tej Belgii przywitali. 'Carly: '''A dlaczego uciekamy? '''Freddie: '''Z zagraniczną policją wolę nie mieć nic do czynienia. '''Freddie (PZ): '''Ale z kanadyjską już jest zabawa. '''Louis: '''Tam jest uliczka można się schować. ''Schowali się za domem, a policja pobiegła dalej 'Cour: '''Jeszcze raz! '''David: '''Jak w kreskówce. '''Carly: '''Patrzcie! Jaki uroczy domek. Wchodzimy! ''Wszyscy weszli 'Starsza pani: '''Wchodźcie, wchodźcie, wnuczki. Już mam herbatkę gotową. '''David: '''Dzień dobry. Tylko my nie jeste... ''(dalsza rozmowa trwa po angielsku) 'Starsza pani: '''Tak, tak. Mówcie mi babciu. Niestety straciłam wzrok w 65-tym i nie widzę waszych twarzyczek. '''Louis: '''Niech pani powie gdzie można przenocować za darmo? '''Babcia: '''U mnie. '''David: '''Tak! Będę chciał! '''Carly: '''Ja też! Ten domek jest taki uroczy! '''Freddie: '''A ja mam gdzieś jaki jest ten domek. Do widzenia. '''Louis: '''Jeżeli kiedyś tu wrócę. '''Cour: '''Ostatnio byłem z wami to też pójdę. '''Freddie (PZ): '''Cour też mógłby oddać mi przysługę. Przekonam go do sojuszu. '''Louis (PZ): '''Zawsze zostaje jeszcze Carly. Spróbuję z nią zawrzeć sojusz. ''Louis, Freddie i Cour wyszli z domku '''David: '''Carly, taka sprawa. O co chodzi z tymi twoimi grami aktorskimi? Czy może to coś więcej. '''Carly: '''Chodzi o to, że... ''(Carly sama sobie zakryła usta) ''To jest tak... ''(znowu to samo) ''Bo moja... ''(i trzeci raz) ''Moja oso... ''(zmiana w Złą Carly) ''A co cię to interesuje, kretynie? '''David: '''Nie, nic. '''Freddie i Louis Freddie: 'To co my teraz zrobimy? '''Louis: '''Nie wiem. '''Freddie: '''Ty wyszedłeś pierwszy. '''Louis: '''Kto kazał ci iść za mną? '''Mężczyzna: '''Witam szanownych panów. Lord Maurice i lord Allen proszeni są o zjawienie się w apartamencie przy sklepie jubilerskim. '''Freddie: '''Będzie ciekawie. '''Louis: '''A ty mówiłeś, że źle zrobiłem. ''Razem weszli do apartamentu, otrzymali klucze i zobaczyli piękny, dwupoziomowy, luksusowy apartament. '''Louis: '''Pewnie Carly i ta reszta mają ładniejsze pokoiki. '''Zobaczmy... David: '''Małe jest piękne. Chyba. '''Carly: '''To nie dla mnie! Wolałabym... Ale uroczo tutaj! '''David (PZ): '''O co tu chodzi?! '''Podświadomość Carly Carly: '''Nie! Nie zrobisz tego! '''Ciemność: '''Ależ zrobię. Buahahahaha! '''David, Carly i Cour David: 'Tak uroczo, mimo to dziwnie się zachowujesz. '''Carly (PZ): '''Nie mogę mu powiedzieć dlaczego. '''Cour: '''Zachowujesz się bardzo dziwnie! Ja nauczyłem się dobrze używać słomki. ''Włożył słomkę do nosa i robił bąbelki 'David: '''Obrzydliwe! '''Cour: '''Czyli to do ust włożyć? '''David: '''Nie!!! '''David (PZ): '''Gdyby jednak włożył tą słomkę do ust to nie wiem co dalej by się stało. Po tych myślach nigdy nie tknę napojów ze słomką. '''Carly: '''Też mogę spróbować? '''Cour: '''Aha! To tak się robi! ''Włożył słomkę do oka 'Cour: '''Ałł! '''Cour (PZ): '''Czyli jednak nie tak. '''David: '''Carly, bądź ze mną szczera. O co tu chodzi? '''Carly: '''Ale z czym? '''David: '''Nie odpowiadaj pytaniem na pytanie. '''Carly: '''Musimy dorosnąć, tak? Mamy po szesnaście lat, ale ty tego nie rozumiesz. Nie możemy ciągle zachowywać się jak dzieci! '''David: '''I o kim ty mówisz! '''Carly: '''O tobie. Poważnie podejdź do tej sprawy. '''David: '''Czyli ja teraz jestem niepoważny? ''Carly długo całuje David'a '''David: '''No... nie czuję się lepiej. '''Carly: '''Widzisz? A co ja ci mówiłam cały czas? '''David: '''To fakt. Czy nie widzisz, że przez swoje problemy nasz związek się niszczy?! '''Chris Chris: '''Ciekawe romansidło się z tego zrobiło. Ja chcę więcej, a wy? Czytajcie dalej! '''Carly, David i Cour Cour: '''Mam rozumieć, że teraz rozwalacie swój związek? Nie przeszkadzam. '''David: '''I dobrze. '''Carly: '''Kiedyś tą dojrzałość trzeba osiągnąć! '''David: '''A dlaczego ty znDowu o tym samym? '''Carly: '''Bo zachowujesz się jak pięciolatek. '''David: '''To dlaczego mnie przed chwilą całowałaś?! '''Carly: '''Dlaczego ciągle zasypujesz mnie pytaniami? '''David: '''Chcę się dowiedzieć prawdy. '''Carly: '''Znasz prawdę. Wszystko o mnie wiesz. '''David: '''Tylko te głupie gry aktorskie... '''Carly: '''Bo ja... eee... muszę ćwiczyć do mojej roli. '''David: '''A może rób to kiedy indziej. '''Carly: '''Dobrze '''Louis i Freddie Freddie: 'Żyć nie umierać! '''Louis: '''Dokładnie tak! ''Zaczynają żreć (normalnym jedzeniem się tego nazwać nie da) popcorn i oglądać horrory. 'Lokaj: '''Przepraszam, ale w sali jada... wy nie jesteście lordami! Ochrona! '''Freddie: '''A teraz jednak lepiej byłoby umrzeć. ''Wybiegają z hotelu i biegną przez ulicę (ochroniarze wciąż ich gonią) 'Louis: '''W lewo! W prawo! Prosto! '''Freddie: '''A może chociaż raz mógłbym ja wybrać. '''Louis: '''Dobrze! '''Freddie: '''W lewo! ''Trafili w ślepą uliczkę. Ochroniarze z ogromnymi bicepsami zbliżali się do nich. 'Louis: 'Świetny wybór. 'Freddie: '''To nie najlepszy moment na kłótnie. ''Facet przywalił Freddie'mu w łeb i... '''Carly, David i Cour Carly: 'To zgoda? '''David: '''Zgoda. '''Carly: '''Ale czasami muszę ćwiczyć inaczej nie dostanę roli do eee... '''Cour: '''Film ''Eee...? Widziałem już pierwszą część. Zrobią drugą? '''Carly: '''Tak! '''Carly (PZ): '''Ufff... '''Cour (PZ): '''Muszę zadzwonić do ciotki, dziadka i siostry, by powiedzieć im o drugiej części! '''Freddie i Louis Louis: 'Halo? Freddie! Obudź się! Nie chcę być sam z nimi! ''Drugi przywalił Louis'owi '''Carly, David i Cour 'David: '''Skoro wszystko wyjaśniliśmy to... ''Całują się 2 sekund, aż Carly mocno go popycha, David upada. 'David: '''A co to było? '''Carly: '''Ty się nie pytaj, a zrób coś ze sobą! Jedzie od ciebie! '''Cour: '''Nie zauważyłem, żeby David gdzieś jechał. '''Carly: '''A ktoś cie o zdanie pytał? '''Cour: '''Przepraszam, ale czy to jest poważna spółka bankowa? '''David: '''What? '''Cour: '''O co chodzi? Hiszpański jest trudny. '''David: ' x3 'Babcia: '''Już jest 18-sta. To bardzo późno. Musicie spać, żeby rano wypocząć. Musicie mieć ene... '''Carly: '''Tak, tak. Daruj sobie. '''Babcia: '''Ciepłe kołderki macie przygotowane. ''Wszyscy zasnęli (osobne łóżka, żeby nie było) Widać zachodzące słońce i wschodzący księżyc, a po kilku sekundach następuje to odwrotnie. 'Cour: '''Wstawać!!! '''David: '''Dziewiąta. Daj pospać jeszcze. '''Carly: 'Śniło mi się, że wielki płatek śniadaniowy kopnął mnie do miski z płatkami i zostałam zjedzona przez olbrzyma. 'David: '''A ja idę spać. '''Cour: '''Zaśpiewam cichą piosenkę o tym, co mi się śniło. ''Wziął mikrofon, ogromne głośniki i zaczął się drzeć... 'Cour: '''Mi się śniło, żeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! Byłem w Londynieeeeeeee!!!!!!! '''David: '''Może byś się zamknął! '''Cour: '''Mogę być trochę ciszej. '''Babcia: '''Witajcie. Już wstaliście? ''W dom wleciał samolot i zniszczył mieszkanie 'Chris: '''Do samolotu. Wyzwanie zakończone. ''Wszyscy weszli do samolotu, kiedy odlatywał 'Babcia: '''Wy łobuzy! '''Chris: '''To na głosowanie. Jak zwykle. Eliminacja '''Chris: '''To zapraszamy naszych dwóch pechowców. ''Przyszedł Freddie, a za nim Louis, cali w bandażach '''David: '''A kto zdobył nietykalność? '''Chris: '''Dzisiaj mamy rekordową oglądalność, a to zasługa Cour'a. Swoimi tekstami rozbawił publiczność. I on jest dzisiaj bezpieczny. Możecie głosować. '''Carly (PZ): '''To Cour mnie dzisiaj trochę denerwował. Jak jest bezpieczny to mam dylemat. Freddie czy Louis? '''David (PZ): '''Hmm... Freddie czy Louis? '''Freddie (PZ): '''Dzisiaj ten, a za tydzień załatwię k*rwę! '''Louis (PZ): '''Jak on mnie denerwuje! '''Cour (PZ): '''Nie wiem na kogo oddać głos... '''Chris: '''Piankę otrzymuje Cour. Następna idzie do Freddie'go. Bezpieczna też jest Carly. Louis czy David? Odpada... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . David! '''David: '''Carly, bądź ze mną szczera. O co chodzi? '''Carly: '''To moje złe cechy mnie atakują! '''David: '''Jakaś wewnętrzna choroba? '''Carly: '''Można tak powiedzieć. '''David: '''Kocham ciebie. '''Carly: '''Ja ciebie też. '''David: '''Chris, nie wypchniesz mnie, czy coś w tym stylu? '''Chris: '''A mam? Wlaliście trochę ciepła do mojego lodowatego serca. '''Carly: '''Czyli co? '''David: '''Czyli nie wiem. '''Carly: '''Zależy od ciebie, czy chcesz się tylko przyjaźnić. '''David: '''Tyle czasu mnie oszukiwałaś. Bądźmy tylko przyjaciółmi, ale musisz wiedzieć, że cię kocham. '''Carly: '''Ja ciebie też. '''David: '''Ja nie wytrzymam tego rozstaaaaaaaaniaaaaaa!!!!!!! '''Chris: '''Tyle ciepła mi starczy. Kto odpadnie następny? Jaka będzie finałowa trójka? Zostali dwaj głupi i dwaj wredni. Czytajcie następny odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Niezwykłej Podróży!!! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503